


Trick or Treat

by everafter_in_neverland, Insane1001



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Deano being a responsible adult, Fluff, In the spirit of Halloween, Meet-Cute, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everafter_in_neverland/pseuds/everafter_in_neverland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: Dean helps Joelle find her dad.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> So like always the amazing @everafter-in-neverland on tumblr helped me get this postable, everyone should definitely check them out on tumblr their blog is awesome.

Dean had finally arrived home from work after a long shift at the garage, exhausted and filthy, only to find his front yard covered in toilet paper in what was obviously a Halloween prank. Cursing his decision to move into such a family oriented neighbourhood, Dean climbed out of his car and started cleaning up his front yard, not paying any attention to the trick or treaters running past his house.

It didn’t take him log to get rid of most of the mess, but the last bits of paper were stuck high up in the branches of a tree. Reaching up, he tried to grasp the end of one of the pieces but his fingers barely brushed it and Dean gave a huff. Lifting himself up onto his toes, he managed to grasp the end only for it to break off as he pulled on it.

Dean scowled as he tilted his head back to look at the toilet paper still caught in his tree before moving to try and reach for it again, his fingers inches away from touching the paper now. Giving a pout, he jumped and tried to grasp at the toilet paper only for his fingers to miss. About to jump again, he was startled by a giggle and twirled around to find a young girl watching him from the sidewalk, a hand covering her smile. Dean smiled as the kid gave a small wave and he wiggled his fingers in return before stepping closer and crouching down in front of her.

Dean took a moment before speaking to admire her costume. With the light up shoes, glow in the dark glasses, and lights sewn into her jacket, Dean immediately knew who she was dressed up as and he could feel his smile growing as he remarked, “well it looks like I have a little Naomi standing in front of me. That’s a nice costume you have there.” 

“You watch wrestling?” The little girl asked, beaming up at him, and Dean gave a nod before leaning closer, using a hand to beckon her in closer as he lifted his other hand to hide his mouth from view of anyone walking past. 

“Naomi is probably my favourite,” he whispered and the girl giggled in response. Leaning back, Dean watched as the smile dropped from the girl's face and felt a worried frown settle on his own in response. “Whats going on, sweetheart?”

“My dad told me I’m not meant to speak to strangers,” she murmured. 

“Well my name’s Dean,” he introduced with a soft smile. “What’s yours?” 

The little girl stared at him for a second, seeming to weigh the options before replying. “My name’s Joelle, but my dad calls me Jo.”

Dean frowned at the mention of her father as he realized she shouldn’t be alone and looked above Jo’s head, glancing around for an older male. “Okay, Jo, where is your dad?” He asked, and after a moment of silence he looked down to see Jo staring up at him with tears in her eyes. Dean immediately felt panic well up in his chest and he raised his hands in a calming gesture as she sniffled, lifting a hand to wipe at her nose.

“I got separated from him,” Jo said, and Dean could feel his panic doubling even as he tried to keep his expression soft.

“Want me to help you find him?” Dean asked, trying to curb Jo’s tears, and watched as the girl nodded with another sniffle and swipe at her face. Giving his most reassuring smile, Dean asked, “wanna get on my shoulders, darling? You might be able to see him if you’re up higher,” and waited for Jo to nod before he tucked his hands under her arms and hoisted her up onto his shoulders. Shifting his grip down to her legs, Dean waited for Jo to get settled before starting to walk down the street.

Dean could feel his stomach knotting in panic the longer Jo went without saying anything and it only got worse when he felt Jo starting to shake along with the sound of quiet sniffling. Pausing, Dean tried to keep his voice soft as he asked, “sweetheart, what’s going on?

“What if we don’t find him?” Jo asked and Dean gave a grimace at the voicing of his own fears.

“We’re gonna find him. I’m sure your Dad’s looking for you as hard as you’re looking for him,” Dean answered, forcing more confidence into his voice than he actually felt, and feeling his nerves mount the longer Jo went without saying anything. 

“How do you know?” she eventually whispered.

“There’s no way your Dad ain’t looking for you,” Dean replied, hoping the answer would satisfy her. When there was no reply, Dean gave a sigh of relief and started walking again. “You just keep an eye out, darling. I’m sure we’ll find him soon.”

Dean could feel Jo twisting and turning as she looked around to find her father and tried to keep his strides slow to give her as much time as possible to scan the mass of faces running about. It was only moments later that Jo yelled, “Daddy,” startling Dean and causing him to almost drop her as she started to squirm. Lifting her off his shoulders, Dean placed her on the ground and watched as she took off down the road. Dean immediately started after her, weaving his way though the crowd to make sure that she actually found her dad.

Slowing down as they reached an open patch of street, Dean tucked his hands into his pockets and watched as Jo raced towards the frantic male voice calling out her name. The man had just appeared when Jo slammed into him and he immediately dropped to his knee’s to envelop her in his arms. Stopping a couple feet back, Dean smiled at the heartwarming sight of father and daughter reuniting and felt relief flood though his body.

Roma himself was experiencing a similar sense of relief as he curled himself around his daughter and breathed easy for the first time in what felt like hours. Tucking his face into Jo’s hair, Roman took a few moments to simply enjoy the feeling of having his daughter back in his arms as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I love you so much, baby girl,” Roman murmured, one of his hands stroking Jo’s hair as she smiled into his neck.

“I love you too, Daddy.”

Running a hand over Jo’s hair one last time, Roman leaned back and finally took notice of the figure standing a few steps back from Jo and himself. Getting a good look at the man who had helped his daughter, Roman felt a blush rise on his cheeks. The man was gorgeous, all long, lean muscle and ruffled curls that fell into piercing blue eyes which happened to be staring straight back at him. Adjusting himself, Roman glanced back at his daughter before climbing to his feet, one hand securely wrapped around Jo’s as she immediately started dragging him towards the man.

“This is Dean, Daddy. He helped me find you,” Jo stated, smiling up at Dean, and Roman felt his heart skip when Dean gave a soft smile in return, revealing dimples that somehow made the man look even more handsome.

Mentally shaking himself off, Roman stepped closer again. “Thank you so much,” he said, voice cracking slightly as Dean aimed that smile at him, dimples and all. 

“It’s fine. What else was I gonna do,” Dean shrugged. 

Roman shook his head in response however, stating, “someone else might not have helped her, so thank you again.”

Dean’s only response was a nod and silence engulfed them until Jo stepped forward, grasping Dean’s hand and tugging on it. Crouching down, Dean’s attention turned to Jo and she gave him a smile. “Do you wanna come trick or treating with us?” She asked, and as Dean hesitated in answering, she smiled at him before glancing at Roman. “I really want you to come and so does my dad,” she stated and Roman wiped a hand down his face at that comment, feeling his cheeks heating up further.

Dean still didn’t reply right away, however, instead looking at Roman for a few moments before settling his gaze back on Jo and giving a nod. “Alright,” he answered.

Jo gave a yelp of excitement and promptly grabbed both men’s hands to start to pulling them down the street towards the first house within view. Rolling his eyes at his daughter’s antics, Roman turned his gaze to the man standing beside him and offered a smile. “My name’s Roman by the way,” he said and Dean gave a chuckle before grinning back at him. 

“Good to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @lunatic-desert-child


End file.
